What Fanfic Can Do For You
by aspire2write
Summary: Is Fanfic enjoyable by people who don't write it? He sure thinks so. There can be many...benefits.


**Penname: Aspire2write**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ?/?**

**Title: What FanFic Can Do For You**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_He stood just behind Brennan and reached up to massage her shoulders. She'd been stressed more than normal with this last case, and he only wanted to help her relieve some tension. She sighed then moaned as his strong hands worked out a particularly tight knot. Her head lulled forward as the skeleton on the table was momentarily forgotten. _

"_You gotta relax, Bones," Booth said. "You carry too much on your shoulders."_

"_I don't carry anything on my shoulders," she said matter-of-factly. "My myofascial trigger points have constricted. They-"_

"_Stop, stop, stop." He shook his head as he spoke. "You're stressed. End of story. Let me help you." She moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive area. The sound caused something inside him to stir. Her little noises drove him insane. He could feel himself harden. _

"_Your pollicis longus is quite strong. The feeling is pleasing." He stepped closer and leaned in to whisper beside her ear. _

"_I can give you something else that's pleasing." _

"I could please you." I jumped when he whispered in my ear. I closed the laptop swiftly and turned to look at him. He was smiling my favorite smile, looking completely innocent and delicious all at the same time. I hoped I wasn't red and flustered. He didn't need to know how much writing smut turned me on.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I said as I smacked his arm. My voice was huskier than I'd intended, and I cursed myself silently. "You scared me." He came around and sat down next to me. I let him pull me into his body hoping he wouldn't be suspicious since he couldn't see my face.

"What were you writing about?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but it wasn't working. He had seen. I just wondered how much he'd read.

"Just stuff." I tried to pull away, but he pulled me back into his chest.

"You were writing a story again weren't you?" I rolled my eyes. We'd talked about the fanfiction I wrote. He knew good and well what I was writing. He'd just never read one of my stories before. "When are you going to let me read them?" I just shook my head.

"No. We've been over this." I pulled away, successfully this time, and stood up. He grabbed my hand to halt me. "I found one in the bedroom." I turned to look at him curiously. "You left one of the stories on the dresser. I read it." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Which one?" He smiled wickedly.

"It was titled 'Handy Hodgins.'" I knew which story he was talking about. It was my attempt at writing Angela and Jack. I wasn't particularly happy with it and had printed it out to do some editing. I tried to look furious with him, but I was honestly nervous that he was going to make fun of me. His next words calmed that fear but also made me so damn hot for him. "I really liked it." He could tell I was struggling to hold onto my anger. "I particularly liked the rendezvous in the vault. What they did…I'd like to try it." It took me too long to respond. He stood up and pulled my body flush against him. He leaned in and kissed me slowly before moving to nibble on my earlobe. I was moaning before I realized it a dull throb aching between my thighs.

"Oh, Em." He chuckled quietly.

"Let me give you something to write about, Rosie." He threw me over his shoulder and marched towards our bedroom. I moaned again when he smacked my ass. _Oh yes. Give me something to write about._

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone. This was a super, super short thing. It was my contribution to the Haiti Compilation. I just wanted to do something non-E/B. I thought it was funny, AND I got to talk about my favorite television show. I hope you enjoy.**

**An update for all my loyal, wonderful readers. _Whirlwind _is coming along a bit slower than I hoped. I only have about four chapters written. I wanted to get at least ten done before I started posting so you wouldn't have weeks between chapters if I getbehind. So please, bear with me.**

**Also, my awesome beta and I are collaborating on a one-shot for The Faithful Shipper's contest 'Was That In The Book?' We picked a character and were given three quotes, not completely notable, to choose from to base the one-shot on. We can't tell you what it is, but you can check out their website for details. Winners will be announced on April 28th. http : // thefaithfulshipper . webs . com / contestsandchallenges . htm**


End file.
